


Remembering

by jstabe



Series: No One Else Series [4]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As he waits, his mind wanders and he remembers...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to the No One Else Series

Angel sits quietly, staring into the fire, an unread book forgotten in his lap. It’s not really cold enough for a fire, but since Xander left he can’t seem to get warm. He watches the flames and listens, hoping to hear Xander’s footsteps coming up the walk. As he waits, his mind wanders and he remembers...

* * *

Angelus stands in the shadows, watching the oblivious teens. Not so long ago his attention would have been on the petite blonde Slayer, but not tonight. Tonight his eyes follow Buffy’s white knight. He’d been furious after his confrontation with Xander at the hospital. Who the hell did the boy think he was? The anger had quickly given way to intrigue and then a grudging admiration. It took courage to stand up to a Master Vampire; either the boy had more guts than most humans Angelus encountered or he was an idiot.

Xander throws his head back and laughs at something Buffy has said. Angelus feels his groin tighten and it surprises him. He has a sudden desire to teach the boy the proper way to show deference to a Master, to teach him how to be the perfect pet. First things first, though. He watches as Xander detaches himself from the group and heads for the bathroom. Xander is about to find out what happens when you cross the Scourge of Europe.

* * *

Xander zips up and goes to the sink to wash his hands. He’s having fun hanging out with the girls and there’s been nothing too strenuous demon wise. No sightings of Deadboy, which is of the good as far as Xander is concerned. As if conjured by Xander’s thoughts, a silky voice murmurs, “Hello, Xander.”

Xander gulps and stares hard at the mirror. Why he doesn’t know; it still shows nothing but his own frightened face staring back at him. He turns around.

“What do you want?” He stands tall despite the fear.

“You didn’t think I was just going to let our little encounter at the hospital go unpunished, did you?” Angelus chides.

Xander’s knees turn to jelly but he refuses to back down. “You can’t do anything to me. Buffy’s close enough to hear me scream.” To hell with pride, he’ll scream if he has too. He is not dying in some dingy men’s room.

Angelus smiles and the sight makes Xander’s stomach roil. “Buffy’s a little busy right now. It seems that some vampires are attacking college kids in the park down the block. She had to leave in a hurry.”

Xander moves to run but Angelus blocks his escape with ease. He moves closer and Xander backs up, the sink digging uncomfortably in the small of his back. Angelus moves a step closer and his groin brushes suggestively against Xander’s. Xander’s eyes widen his gaze full of shock and terror. He expected horrible gruesome death, yes, but he never expected this. Angelus leans forward and whispers in Xander’s ear.

“Don’t worry, boy, I’m not going to kill you. That would be a waste of a pretty little plaything.” His tongue traces the outer edge of Xander’s ear.

Xander pushes against Angelus, but Angelus slams him back against the sink. Xander tries to bring a knee up into Angelus’ groin, but the vampire moves slightly and Xander’s knee slams harmlessly into a hard thigh. Xander finds himself turned around and bent over the sink. Angelus is now pressed intimately against Xander’s backside.

Angelus captures both the boy’s wrists in one big hand. He uses the other to unfasten Xander’s jeans and yank them down to his knees. He presses his cloth-covered erection against Xander’s naked backside. He bends his head and rakes his teeth against Xander’s neck, relishing the way the scent of the boy’s terror sharpens at the threat.

“Going to break in that virgin ass, boy. I’m going to make you my little whore.”

Xander whimpers lightly. He’s faced a lot of things since Buffy came to Sunnydale, but he’s never been this terrified. He wants to plead, but somehow knows that that won’t stop Angelus. Will, in fact, give him a bigger thrill. So he bites his lip and determines that no matter what Angelus does to him, he will not beg.

Angelus is surprised at the boy’s silence, but strangely pleased. His idea of making Xander his pet is looking better and better. He reaches down and undoes his zipper, freeing his aching erection. He doesn’t want to wait any longer to have his boy. He strokes himself a few times, using his pre-come as lubricant. It isn’t enough, but it’s all Xander’s getting. He guides the head of his cock into position and shoves himself deep into Xander’s resisting body.

Xander bites his lip to keep from screaming. He hadn’t known that anything could hurt this badly. He’s been injured in fights with demons, had his Dad break his arm with a baseball bat, but nothing felt like this. He grips the sink hard and determines to ride out the pain.

Angelus can smell the blood from the boy’s torn lip and it spurs him on. He wants to taste, to know his boy from the inside out. With a wicked grin, he shifts his hips and drags his large cock over Xander’s prostate. The choked gasp makes him smile and he thrusts fast and hard, hitting that spot over and over.

Xander closes his eyes and tries to breathe normally. This isn’t supposed to feel good; it hurts and it’s humiliating and it’s _Angelus_. None of that seems to matter when Angelus’ cock hits that place inside him that he hadn’t even known existed. His cock is beginning to harden and that makes him feel dirty. Dirty and sick and wrong. He bites back an almost hysterical sob.

Angelus speeds up his thrusts; he’s so close now and all he wants is to find release in this tight channel. He morphs into gameface and bites down hard on Xander’s shoulder. Xander’s blood tastes like ambrosia; tainted with fear, disgust, shame, and the lightest hint of lust. Angelus howls his release, drawing one last mouthful of blood as he comes.

The instant Angelus’ fangs slide into his flesh, Xander comes so hard he nearly passes out. He’s barely aware of the feel of Angelus coming inside him and he doesn’t notice when the vampire pulls harshly out of him. He comes back to himself when Angelus’ hands leave his hips and his knees buckle, sending him to the floor. He looks up to see Angelus zipping up, a triumphant smile on his face.

“I knew you’d make the perfect pet. I’ve got to run now, wouldn’t want to meet up the Slayer. We’ll do this again soon, my boy.”

He’s gone with a swirl of black leather, leaving Xander kneeling on the cold linoleum with a mix of his own blood and Angelus’ semen trickling slowly down his thighs.

* * *

Angelus has been in a wonderful mood since that night at The Bronze; the night he took his boy for the first time. He wants to do it again, but he’s forced himself to wait because he wants the boy to heal. Angelus isn’t sure why, but somewhere between the confrontation in the hospital and the amazing fuck at The Bronze, he’s decided he wants Xander to want him back. He doesn’t want an unwilling pet, but one that wants to be owned. He’s never cared before, but there’s something about Xander that makes him change his mind. So he waits as patiently as possible, filling the time by finding the perfect place for him and his boy. A week after their first time he stops by Xander’s house and leaves a message that he knows Xander won’t be able to ignore.

\---

He’s lounging near the mantle when he hears Xander’s footsteps on the walk. He’s been studying the fireplace and idly wondering why so many houses in California have fireplaces when it’s so damn warm. Humans. The door bangs open and Xander enters, anger and fear written on his face.

“Right on time, boy.”

“What the hell is this?” Xander’s holding a piece of stationery in his shaking hand.

“What, you didn’t like it?”

It’s a picture of Jenny Calendar, looking so peaceful she might have been asleep- except for the open lifeless eyes that no longer see anything. Angelus had known that Xander would take it as the warning that it was.

“I don’t know what sick game you’re playing, but it stops now.”

Angelus chuckles. “Ah Xander, that courage is what I like most about you. No game, boy, you and I are just going to get better acquainted.”

“Stop calling me boy. You and I aren’t going to anything. Buffy....”

Angelus’ eyes narrow and for the first time he looks angry. “You need a new refrain, boy, that one is getting old. We both know Buffy won’t do anything and that’s why you came here tonight instead of taking my drawing to her and telling her what was going on.”

Xander’s defeated and he knows it. They all know that Buffy isn’t ready to take on Angelus; she’s too busy trying to bring Angel back.

“What was this all about?” Xander crumbles the hateful picture in his fist.

“I want a willing pet. I’m going to teach you how to be my boy and you’re going to love every minute of it.”

Xander’s jaw drops. “Are you crazy?”

“No, just determined. I want you and for some odd reason I want you willing. Here’s the deal. You agree to submit to me and I let your friends live. You decline my generous offer and I fuck you senseless anyway and then kill your friends just for the fun of it. What do you say?”

Jesus, he really was crazy. Xander’s mind works furiously, trying to find another option even though he knows there isn’t one. Angelus has promised to leave the gang alone, but Xander doesn’t believe him for one second. Again, though, does he really have a choice? Angelus just told him he was going to fuck him no matter what; at least this way, the vampire might not hurt him too badly. He manages a glare and hopes his voice doesn’t shake.

“So, you expect me to call you Master or what?”

Angelus smiles at him and Xander shivers; he really wishes the vampire would stop doing that, it’s beyond creepy. Angelus circles Xander, stopping behind him. He rubs his hands lightly along Xander’s arms.

“No, you’re not a vampire and that title doesn’t really do it for me, my boy. I’m thinking that you can call me...” Angelus’ mouth is bare inches from his ear now. “Daddy.”

Xander’s whole body jerks as if he’s been given an electrical shock. He wants to make some witty comment about Angelus’ sexual proclivities, but he’s too stunned to speak.

“I’m waiting for an answer, boy.”

“You know what my answer is, damn it.”

“True, but I still want to here you say it.”

“I accept. I’ll come to you willingly.” His voice breaks ever so slightly on willingly and Angelus can smell fear.

“I won’t hurt you, Xander, not if you do as you’re told. That night at The Bronze was a punishment for angering me at the hospital. It doesn’t have to be that way. Please me and I’ll give you pleasure in return.”

Xander turns to look at him. “I said I’d come here, but I didn’t say I was going to enjoy it. I’m doing this to keep my friends safe, that’s it.”

There’s that soft smile again and Xander is getting seriously wigged. Why can’t Angelus act the way he’s supposed to?

“My boy, you’re going to learn not to issue challenges like that. I’m going to love making you eat those words.”

Xander is pulled forward against a hard body. Soft lips find his and he stands still, stubbornly refusing to open his mouth for the tongue that’s teasing his bottom lip.

Angelus pulls away, laughing. Oh this boy is going to be so much fun. He walks over and settles himself comfortably in the recliner.

“Rule number one- you’ll come here every night at seven o’clock. You’ll wait in the foyer for me with your eyes lowered like the good little boy you are. Rule number two- you’ll follow every command given to you without argument or hesitation. I’m not a Dom, Xander, I’m a vampire, and I don’t go in for spankings. You break the rules and you will be beaten. Trust me when I tell you that you won’t like it. I realize that you’re human and therefore fragile, however, I’ve had two centuries to learn exactly how much the human body can take before it breaks.”

An icy finger of fear travels along Xander’s spine. He’s been beaten by his Dad before, but something tells him that Tony Harris isn’t even in the same league as Angelus.

“Rule number three- no one touches you but me. I’ve been watching you so I know that you don’t have a girlfriend. Keep it that way unless you want to be responsible for something truly nasty happening to some innocent little girl. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Angelus raises a brow, but he lets the improper address go. “Strip.”

Xander’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”

“I can’t fuck you with your clothes on, now can I, boy?”

Xander hadn’t been expecting that. He’d been expecting something along the lines of what happened at The Bronze, wants that. Undressing for Angelus seems too...intimate. Too willing. With shaking fingers, he undresses and stands before Angelus, more embarrassed and miserable than he’s ever been in his life.

“You may fold your clothes and place them on the bench by the door. I abhor clutter, remember that. When you’re finished, you may come over here.”

Xander does as he’s told then walks to where Angelus is sitting. He keeps telling himself that he’s doing this for his friends, but that doesn’t make the fear less.

“Come here, my boy.”

Angelus pats his lap and Xander frowns. This is beyond strange and he’s starting to wonder if he’s dreaming. One of those really embarrassing dreams where you go to school naked and everyone laughs.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Xander, I told you that I won’t hurt you.”

“That’s the problem,” Xander mutters but he crawls into Angelus’ lap.

He sits awkwardly, wishing he was anywhere but here as Angelus’ hands roam over his body. Angelus’ hands are huge and Xander knows they are capable of giving pain, but right now all they’re doing is rubbing softly. One hand finds a nipple pebbled with cold and pinches softly. Xander gasps and arches into the touch. When he realizes what he’s done, he tenses and a blush covers his face.

Angelus grins and nips his shoulder. “So responsive, baby. I like that.”

Angelus nips again, feeling the little shiver that runs through Xander. He finds Xander’s other nipple and pinches, then lets his hand wander down over a flat belly. The boy has such a nice body and Angelus feels his cock swell and rise against the leather of his pants. He shifts slightly, rubbing himself along Xander’s butt. The scent of fear sharpens and Xander freezes.

“Shh, baby boy. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you this time. You’re being so good and Daddy promises to reward you.”

Xander’s shaking is increasing. Angelus nibbles on his shoulder again then captures Xander’s mouth with his. He teases the full lips with his tongue, but Xander still refuses to let him in. Angelus reaches down and wraps his hand around Xander’s cock. Xander’s mouth opens in a surprised gasp and Angelus slides his tongue inside. He explores the warm sweet mouth while his hand slides slowly up and down Xander’s thickening cock.

Angelus kisses the sweet soft mouth, hand moving slowly on Xander’s cock. Sometime he’d like to spend all day doing just this, but not today. He’s been waiting a week to bury himself inside that warm body and he’s not waiting any longer. He stands, pushing Xander gently off his lap.

“Come with me.”

Angelus heads to the bedroom, Xander following slowly behind him. Angelus strips off his clothes and places them on a nearby chair. Despite his resolve, Xander can’t help but watch as Angelus moves around the room, completely unconcerned with his nudity. Watches the powerful muscles flex and move under smooth skin as the vampire undresses and then crosses the room. Angelus climbs into bed and settles himself comfortably back against the headboard. He grabs another pillow and places it across his lap.

“Come here, boy.”

Swallowing hard, Xander crosses the room and drapes himself over Angelus’ lap. This is so humiliating. And confusing. Angelus had said he didn’t do spankings, but this was definitely a position for it. He lays on the pillow, stiff and scared, wondering just how he always manages to get himself into these situations.

* * *

Angelus runs his hands over Xander’s body reveling in the feel of warm flesh. It’s been a long time since he’s had a human lover. He’d forgotten how hot a human’s skin could be, forgotten the intoxicating rush of feeling blood thrumming through fragile veins. His cock is aching to be buried inside the heat that is Xander, but he forces himself to calm down. He wants Xander to want him; before they’re through here he wants Xander on his knees, begging to be fucked.

Xander’s head is turned away from Angelus; he doesn’t want to even accidentally catch a glimpse of the vampire. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to stay tense and scared under Angelus’ hands. It’s a losing battle; those big hands are mapping every inch of his back, his butt, the sensitive skin of his thighs. His cock is so hard and he wants to press himself into the pillow to get at least a little relief. He forces himself not to; he doesn’t want Angelus to know just how affected he is by all of this.

Angelus finally tires of just feeling his boy and leans over to the nightstand. He removes a black case and a bottle of lubricant. He sets both on the bed within easy reaching distance and then rubs a hand over Xander’s ass. It’s not the first time he’s touched his boy there tonight, but it’s the first time that he allows his hands to linger. Allows long fingers to slide between the cheeks and glide along the crack of Xander’s butt.

Xander immediately tenses and Angelus runs a soothing hand over his butt.

“Relax, baby boy. If you tense up, it will hurt when I fuck you, no matter how careful I am.”

Xander shudders; he wants it to hurt, doesn’t he? He doesn’t want Angelus making him feel these sensations. He’s jarred from his thoughts when one of Angelus’ hands spreads his cheeks. He can almost feel the vampire looking at him _there_ and this time the blush is a full body one.

“So pretty when you blush for me.”

Angelus runs a cool fingertip over Xander’s opening. He reaches for the lube and coats one finger. He spreads Xander’s cheeks again and carefully works a lubed finger inside.

“You’re so tight, boy. I’m going to have to work on loosening you up a bit, getting you ready for me. I want to be able to bend you over at any time, in any place and slide inside that tight ass.”

Xander didn’t know it was possible to blush as hard as he is. He’s never heard people talk like that. Not even in the movies he sneaks a look at on cable late at night when his mom and dad are asleep.

Angelus removes his finger from Xander’s ass and reaches for the box next to him. Nestled inside are several dildos, ranging in size from very slender to about the size of his own cock. He chooses one of the smaller ones and applies a generous coating of lube. He eases the tip of the dildo inside Xander’s body.

Xander immediately clenches against the intruding object, and Angelus decides that enough is enough. One sharp slap on his ass makes Xander jump.

“Consider that your warning. You promised me willingness, but I’m just not feeling it, boy. You are close to making me very angry.”

Xander gulps and forces his body to relax. He feels the dildo slide inside him and wiggles a little. It feels strange. Not hurting the way Angelus had hurt him, but not really pleasant either. Until Angelus starts to slide it in and out of his body and Xander realizes then just how good this might be.

Angelus works the toy in and out of Xander’s body for long minutes, until Xander is actually pressing back into the dildo. He slips the toy out and chooses a larger one. Slicks it up and slides it slowly into Xander’s ass.

“That’s good, boy. Opening up for Daddy. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Frantic head shake and Angelus chuckles.

“Aw, baby, now look what you’ve done. You’ve lied to me. Going to have to punish you for that.”

More frantic head shaking. “Please, Angelus, don’t.”

“Sorry, baby, but bad boys get punished. I think that the punishment should always fit the crime. Hmm, let me think.”

Angelus is quiet for long minutes, still moving the dildo in and out of Xander’s ass. Xander is shaking, partly from fear and partly from arousal. Angelus’ free hand starts to stroke his buttocks.

“I think that since your mouth got you in trouble, it can get you out of it as well.”

Xander turns his head and looks at Angelus for the first time since they reached the bedroom. His eyes are huge with shock. Angelus sees the look and laughs.

“Not like that, baby, although I plan on teaching you that soon enough. No, I’m not going to fuck you tonight, Xander.”

Xander feels a curious mix of _surprisereliefdisappintment_ at that. The use of his full name should have clued him in to what was coming.

“I’m not going to fuck you until you ask me too. Politely.”

“Not going to happen, Deadboy.”

And there goes his mouth, talking without checking with his brain first. Surprisingly enough, Angelus doesn’t look angry.

“I told you I was going to make you eat those words, Xander.”

Angelus begins to thrust the dildo into Xander at a smooth steady pace, knowing he’s hitting his boy’s prostate when Xander groans harshly and begins to thrust back onto the dildo. After a few more teasing strokes, Angelus slides the dildo out and Xander can’t contain a whimper. Angelus smiles and rubs a soothing hand over Xander’s sweat slick back. He reaches over and chooses another toy. When it’s sufficiently covered in lube, Angelus places the tip at Xander’s opening.

“You’re going to like this one, baby boy. It’s almost as big as me. It’s going to open you up so nice, make you ready for me. And when you’re tired of feeling this toy inside of you instead of me, you’re going to ask your daddy to fuck you. Ask him to make you feel good.”

Angelus tilts his head to the side and ponders Xander’s pose.

“Up on your knees, baby. Wouldn’t want you using my pillow to get off. You don’t get to come until I’m inside you.”

Shaking all over, Xander struggles to his hands and knees. Groans when the dildo slides into him because Angelus is right. He is going to beg. Because this feels too damn good not to. He grits his teeth and tries to ride out the waves of pleasure. He thrusts back against the dildo, not caring how he must look, needing something to take away the ache. He wants to reach down and stroke himself, wants to come, wants to feel something else in him, he wants…

“Angelus please!”

The whimper goes straight to Angelus’ cock and it takes all of his willpower not to give in and give his boy what he wants. He forces himself to keep up the steady motion of the dildo in Xander’s ass.

“Close, baby boy, but that’s not exactly what I was going for. You know what I want to hear. Say it for me, baby. Say it and I’ll slide inside you and fuck you so good. Wrap my hand around your aching cock and make you come. All you have to do is ask.”

Xander’s shaking intensifies and he moans softly.

“Oh God, Angelus please. Need…want you to…please d-d-d-daddy please. Need it so bad.”

Angelus pulls the dildo out and moves behind Xander. He can’t help running his hands over the shaking back, trying to soothe.

“Shh, baby, it’s ok. You did so well. Daddy’s proud of you. Such a good boy.” Murmuring nonsense as he lines up and slides inside Xander for the first time that night.

Xander is whimpering thrusting back against Angelus, every nerve ending on fire. He’s so sensitized that every touch seems magnified. Something inside sparks at Angelus’ praise and he’s slamming back to meet Angelus, thrust for thrust. He’s babbling and he can’t stop the cries from coming.

“Please d-d-d-daddy. Want to be good, want to be a good boy. Please Daddy, feels so good. Will you touch me? Daddy, need you to touch me.”

It’s Angelus’ turn to shake as his boys pleas rip through him. Jesus, he’d made a good choice when he chose Xander. His boy was a treasure. He reaches around Xander and begins to stroke his aching cock.

“It’s ok, baby. Daddy’s proud of you. Such a good boy. My good boy. Come for me, baby boy. Come for Daddy.”

With a keening cry, Xander empties himself into Angelus’ hand. He drops his head, panting and shivering and almost dizzy from the sensory overload. Angelus speeds up his thrusts and comes hard, groaning Xander’s name at his release. He collapses onto his side, bringing Xander with him.

They lay still for a long time, Xander’s breathing and heartbeat gradually slowing to normal. He’s drifting off to sleep, overwhelmed by everything that has happened tonight, when he feels a soft kiss on his sweaty temple.

“You did very well, tonight, baby. Daddy’s proud of you.”

Xander’s heart breaks at receiving something he’s always wanted from someone he’s supposed to hate.

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you.”

* * *

Angel stands gripping the mantle, images running through his head.

Xander’s shock when Angelus had forced him to wear a butt plug for the first week or so.

“Need to stretch you, baby, so I don’t hurt you. Besides, this way you can think of me all day.”

Mind-numbing kiss before Xander is sent out the door and off to school. He remembers sneaking into the school one day and finding Xander in the hall between classes. Spiriting his boy into a closet, tugging his jeans down, removing the plug, and replacing it with his hard cock. Bringing the both of them to knee-shaking orgasms before pulling out, sliding the plug back inside, and doing up Xander’s jeans. Leaving Xander slumped against the wall, open-mouthed in shock.

Remembers the boy’s first real punishment after the night at The Bronze. He’d forbidden Xander from patrolling that night because he knew that a new nest of vampires had just settled in Sunnydale. Xander had gone anyway and when Angelus found out, he’d been livid. He’d paced the Harris back yard for hours- furious and frightened because he hadn’t been able to track his boy and find him. When Xander had finally made it home, the enraged vampire had thrown him viciously to the ground, first beating him bloody with Xander’s own belt and then fucking him practically unconscious. Angelus had left him lying there, even though it had killed him to do it. Punishment was negated when it was followed immediately by coddling and Xander’s safety was too important to mess with. Angelus needed this lesson to stick.

He’d stayed away from his boy for two days. He’d been about to break down when Xander had come to him, crying and begging Angelus to forgive him. Angelus had taken the boy in his arms and held him while he sobbed, telling him that all was forgiven and that Daddy still loved him. Then he’d taken his boy to bed and made love to him until neither one of them could move.

Sharp cracking sound and Angel looks up, realizing that he’s dug his fingers so hard into the mantle that the stone actually cracked. He closes his eyes and fights for control.

“Please, Xander, please come home. I need you.”


End file.
